Digital media has made it increasingly easy for people to record, through photos and videos, meaningful moments throughout their lives. However, oftentimes, a meaningful moment has already begun before a user realizes that it is a moment they would like to capture. Furthermore, users are often so focused on wanting to capture important moments that they spend more time trying to capture a photo or video instead of enjoying the moment.
Furthermore, while social media applications have made it easy for users to share their emotions with others (e.g., posting an emoticon to in response to another user's post), the prevalence of social and digital media has done little to improve face-to-face user interactions.